1. Technical Field
One exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to a monitoring device, a monitoring method and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Monitoring software for monitoring printers has been installed in a computer on a network of a LAN (local area network), etc., in an office and has been used as a monitoring device. The monitoring device makes an inquiry to (polls) printers which are monitored devices, for example, periodically and acquires various information indicating status information of the printers from the printers. If the acquired information contains an alarm (primary alert) relating to consumables, such as toner and a photoconductive drum, provided in the printer, the monitoring device notifies an administrator of an alarm (secondary alert) by displaying a pop-up screen, transmitting an email, etc., to prompt the administrator to replace the consumables, etc.
The monitoring device of this kind stores the primary alert related to the consumables detected by the polling, and if the monitoring device detects the same primary alert during a polling operation after once issuing the alarm (secondary alert) to the administrator in response to detection of the primary alert, the monitoring device suppresses from sending the alarm to the administrator again.